The Unknown Threat
A little fanfic written by Eli and Caitlin (?) about Alina Fishhowl, their immortal daughter. Chapter 1: The Hunt I wake early in the morning, before my mother or father wake up. I had gotten permission to hunt with the cyber pack, a high honor as my mom called it. I always had a predator-like side, probably because I could transform into a wolf at a moments notice. My mother, Caitlin, goddes of wolves, questing, and chat revival, had to take a lot of persuading to let me out of her sight for a morning, but I promised her I would be back at sunrise. She agreed, and asked my father, Eli, if he also agreed. It took a little persuasion, as he thought it would be killing without purpose, but I told him that it was what fed the cyber pack. He accepted it, and they said be back at sunrise. I look in my mirror, my grey blue eyes staring back at me. I know I just need something simple and lightweight and possibly warm, as it was a cold night, to chase my prey. I would probably do it in wolf form, but I would like to test my archery skills as well. My aunt, Billie, was the goddess of Archery, and I would want to honor her as well by showing that I paid attention to her lessons she gave me when I was younger. I finally decide on a grey nike hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. I tie my dirty-blonde hair up into a long ponytail, not needing to have my hair in my face during an intense chase. I grab my bow and quiver of arrows, before tiptoeing outside of my home, trying to not wake my parents. I arrive to the cyber pack just in time. I transform into my wolf form, to blend in with them. They know I'm the daughter of the patron, so they normally respect me. They howl at the moon, and I follow them, out of Wikiaolympus, out into the wilds of the last frontier. Alaska. I knew why this was their favorite hunting ground. It was nice and cold, the nightsky was beautifully lit with the Aurora Borealis, and their was large forests, ripe with prey. Also, human activity was scarce in the wilderness, so I knew I should be safe from mortal hunters. I transform into my normal form as soon as we stop. I inhale the crisp air, enjoying how fresh and untouched it feels. I exhale, a puff of mist forming from my mouth. Cold. Perfect. Prey would be slowed. I ready myself as the pack begins to move. I quickly transform into my wolf form again, as I follow the pack. I sniff the air, and pick up the scent of a stray moose. I follow the wolves, and soon enough, we reach the moose. I rush to the front of the pack, leaping up, getting the first bite on the moose. I latch on with my kanine teeth, the moose howling out and thrashing around. I hold on tight, as the rest of the pack brings the moose to the ground. I personally was just here to hunt, not eat, as I hated raw food. After the wolves devoured the moose's corpse, I decided to break off from the pack to try hunting with my bow. I sniff a stray elk not far from here, so I transform into my normal form, running towards the direction the scent came from. I quickly take cover behind a tree, the moon illuminating the clearing in front of me. I look from my hiding spot, and see the elk. It stands tall and mighty, bending over to take a drink from the little stream flowing across the meadow-tundra. I slowly bring my bow out, nocking an arrow on the string. I take aim, taking a deep breath and holding it in, trying to steady the aim best as possible. My heart pounds in my chest, I'm very nervous, but I manage to keep calm, as I let the arrow fly. I watch it fly through straight through the air, flawlessly flying into the target. Right in the chest. The mighty elk falls over, it's chest pierced by my arrow. I hold in glee, as I know to keep serious on a hunt. I transform into a wolf. I go to the corpse, howling to the cyber pack. Within minutes, the pack is all around me, feasting on my kill. I'm happy, being finally let out on my own to do something myself. However, the joy is stopped, as soon as a loud bang sounds through the air. A gunshot no doubt. We were being hunted. The wolves knew, as they began to disperse. Another bang. I run, dare not looking back, keeping up with the wolf pack, trying my hardest to not fall behind. I glimspe our attackers, men in camouflage suits. Poachers. Hunting us for our hide and teeth, to sell it for an easy way to get money. My father called the dishonourable scourages, said to stay away from them. Almost instantly, I run with the wolves back into wikiaolympus. I transform to my normal form, the sun rising over horizon. I run into my home, panting in fear. "What happened?" my father asks as he wakes up. "P-Poachers... they shot at us..." I manage to say out. My father gets an angered look. "Wait,... the pack shouldn't be visible to the mortal eye..." he says. "Those where not poachers...." he says, angered. "In fact, an old enemy.". "Who are they?" I ask. "Monsters of men in an organization. The order of Immortal Usurpers. Chameleons who will do anything to kill us." he says. I look at my father shocked. "Now get some rest... you've had a shocking night." he said. I fall in my bed, watching my father as he leaves. An order to kill us? I didn't know my life was in so much danger until now. If they wanted to kill beings like me, I knew they must be bad people. So I knew one thing... to always watch my back. Category:WIP Category:Story